A Vacation?
by Okami Ronder
Summary: The chairman sends the S.A Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn on a cruise that she calls a "couple's outing". And when you add an evil dolphin, it makes it a recipe of trouble, well at least for one member that is. What adventures await the ten students on their trip? Rated T just in case.
1. Good news or bad?

"I have some great news everyone!" Akira came running into the greenhouse.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "What is it, Akira?" Hikari asked.  
Akira went over and sat by Hikari. "We're going on a cruise!"

/ _That sounds fun! Who'll be coming?/_ Megumi jotted down on her board excitedly.

"All of the S.A, Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn. I hope that monster Yahiro doesn't bully you Megumi!" Akira answered, hugging Megumi.  
"My mother says it's a "couple's outing"." Tadashi put in while chewing some biscuits.

Everyone looked at Tadashi at that sentence. Tadashi blinked. "What?"

"Uhh, I think you should look behind you." Hikari pointed at Akira cracking her knuckles behind him.  
"Tadashi . . ." She said, gritting her teeth.

Tadashi put down his biscuits and looked fearfully at Akira, then back at everyone with a I'm-A-Goner-Aren't-I-? look.

They all nodded.

Akira whacked him with a teapot, launching him to the other side of the greenhouse.  
 _/R.I.P Tadashi. We will miss you./_ Megumi scribbled on her board.

Ryuu, Jun, and Kei sighed. "Going on from what the idiot said, since this is supposed to be a couple's outing, everyone will be sharing a room on deck with a second person of their choice. The chairman said we'd have to decide on board sadly." Akira explained, looking longingly at Hikari.

Kei stopped typing. "This sounds interesting, but where are heading to?" He asked. Akira shrugged. "The chairman said it'd be a surprise. But I won't let you have Hikari!" She held onto Hikari protectively.

Hikari thought for a while. _I'm probably going to get chosen by Akira. I'm sure that'd be fun! But on the other hand, if Takshima picks me. . .  
_ Just the thought of it sent chills down her spine. _But I guess it couldn't be that bad right?_

"Akira, if we'll be sharing a room with another person, doesn't that mean we both will have to sleep on the same bed?" Ryuu pointed out.

Everyone inwardly blushed. Sleeping on the same bed?

Akira paused. She hadn't thought about that. _In that case, I can't let Hikari get chosen by Kei!_ She thought determinedly.  
Kei blinked. This might be his chance to tell Hikari his feelings without any interruptions.

Hikari moved closer to Akira. _Forget about sharing a room with Takshima not being that bad, It'd be horrible._

"How long will the trip be? Because I'll need to pack my bags." Ryuu said.  
"Three weeks." Akira replied.

"Well, I'm off to go pack my bags."  
Kei stood up and walked to the exit of the greenhouse. "Shouldn't we all be packing too?" Hikari asked.

Ryuu got up too. "I'll start too, what about you, Megumi, Jun?" They both nodded.  
Jun looked at Megumi. "Let's go, Megumi-chan." She nodded.

Hikari and Akira were the last to start packing.  
"See you on the cruise tomorrow Hikari!" Akira waved goodbye to her best friend.

Hikari waved back. "See you too Akira!"

 **-Cruise Day-**

"Everyone ready to start?" Akira asked.  
They all nodded.

"Could I have a snack first please?" Tadashi raised his hand, which along with the rest of his body was covered in bandages.

A vein throbbed on Akira's head, but she refrained from hitting him. Today was a special day after all, it wouldn't  
do any good for anyone to be hurt on the way.

"No, you can't, but there'll be food served on board." She replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

Tadashi shrugged.

Since this was a private cruise, there wasn't any need for tickets. Yahiro, Finn, and Sakura were the last to arrive.  
"Jun-kun!" Sakura said happily and hugged Jun.

"H-Hi Sakura." Jun greeted. "Good morning Ryuu!" Finn waved. "Good morning to you too!" Ryuu said back politely.

Yahiro stood next to Megumi.

"I bet you'll have a challenge for me on the cruise, _Ni_ -san." Kei teased Hikari.  
"Don't call me Miss Rank Two, because you'll be calling me Miss Rank One soon!" She protested.

Kei smirked. Hikari was so adorable when she pouted. Akira glared at Kei, then looked back at the ship.  
"It's time to board, so make sure you have your suitcases." She announced.

One by one they all boarded the ship. Once on deck, they had to choose who they'd be staying with.  
"The chairman gave you straws to draw. Each one has a number on it. But you are not allowed to say the number out loud. If you get the same number as someone else, that's who you'll be with. Once everyone's finished drawing,  
I will post a sheet with all the results on it." The captain explained.

Akira went first, and got a 3.

Jun went next, he got a 4. And so it went. Once everyone finished drawing,  
the scores were posted.

 **Results:**

 **Akira & Tadashi, 3**

 **Ryuu & Finn, 2**

 **Megumi & Yahiro, 5**

 **Jun & Sakura,4**

 **Hikari & Kei, 1**

Hikari gulped. This was going to be a long trip . . .

* * *

 **Well, hope you liked that chapter!**

 **Sorry for a cliffhanger, it had to be done XD  
I'll be updating this very frequently, so look forward to it!**

 **-Okami =w=;**


	2. The First Day

Everyone looked at the results. Almost all of them had expected this turnout, except for Hikari of course, who was too dense to.

"Well, looks like we're paired up, _Ni_ -san." Kei smirked and walked over to Hikari.  
"Don't call me Miss Rank Two!" She pointed at him as if she was challenging him already.

Akira glared at Kei, then at Tadashi, who cowered away.

The captain clapped loudly to get their attention. "Follow me, I'll take you to your rooms."  
Everyone walked in a line behind him.

He led them down the stairs that went to the rooms. Each room had a number on it, just like the straws.

The captain left them to it, as he needed to monitor the ship. Kei started looking for the room with 1 on it. "It's there!" Hikari was pointing at the last room in the corridor.  
Kei smiled. "We better get going then." He starting walking to their room. Hikari was a little farther behind.

Tadashi and Akira were the second ones to find their room. Next was Yahiro and Megumi, then Jun and Sakura.

Ryuu and Finn were last. The rooms were pretty fancy, but small. About half the size of a hotel room.  
There was a queen size bed, with a spruce headboard in each room. Though not all the sheet patterns were the same.

There was also a small bedside table, with a lamp on it, and a bathroom, though it wasn't very big.

The rooms at the end and beginning of the corridor (5 & 1, since they were numbered backwards) had a window, which you could see under ocean from.

Hikari put down her bags and suitcases, and started to unpack. Kei did the same. "Takshima, after we're done unpacking, could we have challenge on deck?"  
She asked him. Kei nodded. "Sure." When they finished, they went up the stairs.

It seemed like they were the last ones to go up. Akira was scolding Tadashi after he stuffed himself with the food on board.

"Hikari! What took you so long!?" Akira waved to her. Hikari ran over to Akira. "Sorry, I might've packed too much." Hikari replied.  
Akira shook her head. "No problem, it happens to the best of us." She said comfortingly. Without them noticing, Kei walked up to them.

"Didn't you say you were going to challenge me?" Kei asked Hikari questioningly. She nodded. "I challenge you to a race, whoever can go through all the places on board and back wins!" Kei smirked. "Ready, set, _Go!_ " Akira yelled.

* * *

 **~Skipping to after the challenge~  
**

* * *

"Looks like I win again, _Ni_ -san." Kei said triumphantly to the now tired Hikari. She frowned at his teasing. "I'll beat you next time for sure!" At this point, everyone was

staring at the ever-arguing rivals.

Hikari walked over to the edge of the deck. The salty yet cool sea breeze felt good on her face. "The view out here's amazing . ." She said to herself. Jun, along with Sakura was a couple feet away. Sakura held his hand, causing him to blush slightly.

"T-The view from up here is pretty, right Sakura?" Jun said, looking down a little. Sakura nodded happily.

Yahiro leaned against the bars of the deck. _/Want to do something?/_ Megumi wrote on her board.

"Like what?"

 _/Go to the Tennis court?/_

"Sure, why not."

"Megumi and I are going to the tennis court, anyone want to come?" Yahiro announced.

"I'll go!" Hikari said. "In that case, I'll go too." Kei agreed. "Count me in!" Tadashi waved his hand.  
"I'll be going too then." Akira glared at Kei, who smirked back. "Me and Jun will go as well." Ryuu said. Jun nodded.

"I'll go too!" Sakura and Finn smiled.

 _I wasn't expecting everyone to come along, but the more the merrier I guess_ Yahiro pondered to himself.  
They set off to the other side of the ship, where the court was.

The court, like the other places, was relatively big. It had five nets, four set up in the corners and one in the middle.

Thankfully, there were tennis outfits and visors already there in boxes set up along the court.  
Kei, Hikari, Yahiro, Megumi, Tadashi, and Ryuu were playing; while Jun, Sakura, Akira, and Finn chose to watch.

The players changed into their tennis outfits and visors. "Takshima! I challenge you to a tennis match, the winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want!"  
Hikari said triumphantly.

Kei smirked, this would be interesting.  
"Challenge accepted."

They each went to their respective courts. With Yahiro facing Megumi, and Tadashi playing against Ryuu, the matches began.

"You can beat him this time Hikari!" Akira was watching Hikari & Kei's match, cheering her on.  
Hikari nodded determinedly.

Finn was cheering for Ryuu, who looked pretty confident since He was of course the son of a sports tycoon.  
Jun and Sakura were cheering for Megumi.

Kei was the one doing first serve, and the ball soared across the air. Hikari hit it back with just as much force.

It went on like this for a while, until Hikari was starting to tire a little. Unsurprisingly enough, Kei didn't seem fazed at all, which only frustrated Hikari more.  
"Tired already, _Ni_ -san?" Kei asked smugly.

Hikari shook her head. "Not at all." This time, she scored. Kei's eyes narrowed. _I can't let her keep this up . . . I guess I'll have to get serious then.  
_ He thought to himself.

Kei put all the strength he could into this one swing, which was enough to send the ball flying.

Hikari flinched as the ball whizzed past her and into her net, barely grazing her cheek.  
After two more hits, He had won.

"Well, time to give you my command." Kei moved closer to Hikari, causing Akira to glower down at him.

He whispered something into her ear, causing her eyes to widen, then she blushed.  
Kei moved his head back, smirking.

Akira had her icy aura form around her. "KEI YOU BASTARD!" She ran over and to comfort her friend.

"I'm fine Akira, don't worry." Hikari reassured. "If you say so Hikari." Akira stopped hugging her.

Over at Tadashi and Ryuu's match, they were both tied. Well, that is until Tadashi hit the ball off the ship and into the ocean.  
"Sorry Ryuu! I guess it's still a tie then?" Tadashi apologized.

Ryuu laughed a slightly. "It's okay, and yeah that means it's a tie."

Finn giggled a little. "It's like you Tadashi, to hit the ball out of the court."  
Tadashi gave her a goofy smile.

Ryuu held onto Finn's hand lightly. "Let's check on the others, Tadashi, Finn." They walked over to the court where Megumi and Yahiro were playing, Akira, Kei, and Hikari were already there. It seemed that Megumi won. Which surprised them all.

 _/Yahiro wanted to forfeit, and said I won./_ Megumi explained on her board. Yahiro looked up at the now darkening sky. "Shouldn't we be getting to our rooms now?"

An uneasy silence fell the group. Night meant sleep. And they'd have to sleep on the same bed of their loved one. Kei seemed to be the only one who  
was looking forward to this. Hikari however was not. Neither was anyone else.

* * *

They all reluctantly walked down the stairs, and into the hull. Kei walked into his and Hikari's room. Before Hikari followed him in, he took out a picture of him and Hikari as children and placed on the bedside table. Smiling, he was reminded of the fond memory.

Hikari walked in. "What's that picture?" She asked. "Back when me and you were children." Kei replied simply. Hikari went into the bathroom to change, while Kei stayed a white t-shirt and jeans.

She came back out a few minutes later wearing a baby blue sweater and grey jeans. Kei was sitting on the left side of the bed, waiting.

Blushing slightly, Hikari sat down at little farther from him, not meeting his eyes.  
"You remember what I said to you, right Hikari?" Kei asked.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

 _"My command is that you have to face my direction the entire night." Kei said softly._

That was what he had told her.  
And it made the thought of sleeping even worse.

Hikari lay down on her side of the bed. Her face was almost completely covered by the covers.

"Hikari, you don't have to do this command if it's too much." Kei told her, noticing her discomfort.  
"No... I lost to you, so I have to face the consequence."

He then lay down too, closing his eyes.

Kei was woken up by the sound of thunder. But thankfully, it didn't seem that serious.  
He saw Hikari shaking a little, but she didn't seem awake.

"Not so tough are you now, Ni-san." Kei smiled warmly at Hikari. He stroked her hair softly as a way of comforting her, and the shaking ceased.

Looking over at the clock, he saw it was around midnight. _Guess I should go to sleep again._ He thought to himself.  
But it was harder going back to sleep because of the boat swaying and rocking slightly.

Nevertheless, he fell asleep once more.

* * *

 **I'm such a terrible author! I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to update often, I hope an extra chapter is enough to make up for it.  
And to those of you who wanted a longer chapter, I hope this satisfies you.**

 **Thank you to those who followed! It really means a lot to me!**

 **-Okami ;3**


	3. Lost

Hikari was woken by the feeling of sunlight on her face. Grumbling a little, she sat up, still a little drowsy. Looking to the other side of the bed, Hikari saw that Kei wasn't there.

"Awake are you?" Kei was standing by the window. "Since when were you awake?" Hikari asked.

"Couple of hours ago." He answered, looking outside. "There was a storm last night, but thankfully it stopped."  
Hikari got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

She came back out a few minutes later, having changed and combed her hair. "I'm going up to the deck, will you come too?"  
Kei nodded and opened the door.

Akira was sitting at one of the tables on the ship. "Hikari!" She ran over and hugged her friend. "I hope that monster didn't do anything to you last night!"

"He didn't, don't worry." Hikari gently pushed her away. "What about you and Tadashi?" Kei asked.

"Bear woman made me sleep on the floor." Tadashi walked in on them, his mouth full of brownies.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Akira glared at him angrily. "Forgive me! I said too much!" He cowered away.  
Soon after, the others came up too.

"Good morning!" Ryuu greeted them. Finn was smiling along beside him. "Good morning to you too!" Hikari waved.

Jun and Sakura arrived as well, with Sakura clinging onto his arm. "Hi guys!" She greeted them.  
Yahiro, along with Megumi walked up.

 _/Good morning!/_ She held her sketchbook up. "Ditto." Yahiro turned to look at the sky, as if he didn't want to look at anyone.

"You guys should really have breakfast, the food here's great!" Tadashi was now chewing some biscuits.

"FINISH CHEWING FIRST YOU GLUTTON!" Akira sent him flying into the ocean. "Will he be okay?" Hikari asked.  
One of the crew members quickly ran to the edge of the deck and threw down a life jacket.

"He will now." Kei pointed at the sailor. They shrugged and walked away.

 _Meanwhile underwater..._

 _Spluttering, Tadashi swam towards a dolphin in the water. "Could you help me please?"  
The dolphin made a series of clicks and whistles and then tossed him into the air._

 _"Yay! Thanks mister!" Tadashi climbed aboard, soaking wet.  
-_

"How'd he get up here so fast?" Yahiro stared at the crawling Tadashi-shaped figure.  
They all shrugged.

Everyone made their way to the breakfast bar and sat down. Kei sitting next to Hikari of course.  
"What a sweet couple, may I take your order?" The chef asked the two.

"I-It's not like that!" Hikari protested, her face turning a crimson red. Kei smirked at her reaction, earning a glowering look from Akira.

"I'd like some rice porridge please." Kei told the chef. He then looked at Hikari. "What'd you like, Hikari?"  
She paused for a moment. "I guess I'll have an omelet."

The chef wrote that down on a small notepad, and then went to ask the others. He came back a few minutes later carrying fancy platters stacked on each hand.  
"Enjoy your meal! And no need to pay me, the chairman already did for all the food. But a tip would be nice..." He winked.

Everyone laughed a little. "Yay! Time to eat!" Tadashi cheered, stuffing his face. "Slow down you moronic glutton!" Akira hit him on the head angrily.

The food was amazing. It was probably first class. After they finished, the chef came back to pick up the empty plates.  
"Thanks for coming!" He said.

They split up and went to explore the ship after that. Kei was looking out over the ocean. "The view's really pretty, isn't it Takshima?" Hikari was standing by him.

"Yeah." He smiled. Just being with Hikari was enough for him. Kei just hoped she would one day notice his feelings. "Hikari, do you want to do a challenge?  
Hikari stared at him. He wasn't usually the one to initiate a challenge. "Okay. What's the challenge?"

"I'll tell you later, but if I win you'll have to answer any one question that I ask." He answered.

 _A question? I wonder what that's all about._ She nodded. "Hikari! Do you want to come to the library with me?" Akira ran over to them.  
"Sure Akira." Hikari replied.

The two walked away, leaving Kei watching the ocean once more. Ryuu looked at him. "Something on your mind?" Kei shook his head."No, nothing."

"Guys! Look! Dolphins!" Tadashi yelled to them. Ryuu immediately went over. "Dolphins? Where?" Tadashi pointed down at the side of the ship. Sure enough,  
there were dolphins jumping out of the water in arches. It was as if they were following the ship.

"They're so cute!" Ryuu exclaimed, leaning over the handrails. "Look! It's mister dolphin!" Tadashi said.

Ryuu paused, confused. "Mister dolphin? What're you talking about?"  
"The dolphin that threw me back on the ship. That's how I got here so fast earlier." Tadashi told him.

Ryuu turned to see a black and white dolphin that stood out among the others. It was staring at Tadashi. After glancing at Ryuu,  
it clicked a couple of times, and then dived under. Only it's dorsal fin was seen.

"I think it likes you, Tadashi." Ryuu told him. "I do too. That means I made a new friend!" Tadashi smiled.

"Hikari! Look at this book! It's about Paris." Akira pulled out a red book.  
Hikari flipped through the book quickly.

"Cool. What if that's where we're headed, wouldn't that be cool?" She grinned.

"Then I could dress you and Megumi up in cute costumes~" Akira hugged her best friend.  
"R-Right." Hikari laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Kei walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"W-What the? Takshima?" Hikari blurted out. "K-Kei?" Akira had a mix of surprise and anger in her voice. "And as if I would let you bastard!"  
Kei smirked evilly. "Oh really?"

They were interrupted when Jun, Sakura, and Ryuu came running in.

"Megumi and Finn are missing! Along with Yahiro!" Jun yelled, panting and out of breath

"What?!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
The next chapter will be focusing more on the other couples. Like Megumi and Yahiro, and maybe some Finn and Ryuu.**

 **I would've finished and uploaded this earlier, but I just came back from swimming classes and now I'm bone tired.  
** **Thanks for all the support guys!**

 **-Okami ;3**


End file.
